<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2 by dazhentanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672255">【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao'>dazhentanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【番外】磕CP被老公发现肿么办part2</p><p>孤男寡女共处一室，自然是干柴烈火。</p><p>袁今夏也不知道怎么就被抱到了二楼的卧室，房间里似乎被整理过，床上干干净净。</p><p>这会儿她坐在陆绎的身上，两个人面对面坐着。</p><p>陆绎没用什么力，抬了下她的腰，让她分得更开些，直接坐在自己身上。</p><p>包裹在真丝睡衣里的大腿，不由地分得更开，短短的裙摆，遮不住腿根，白晃晃地可口诱人。</p><p>大约是空调度数开太高，袁今夏热得要死，往后挪了挪，花苞下的弹性，和陆绎下体隆起的一包东西撞在一起。</p><p>“唔嗯～”袁今夏发出点鼻音，有点痒。</p><p>陆绎重重揉了下她的臀，灼热的气息不稳，“袁小姐，您的试用服务开始了。”</p><p>陆绎放她躺下，推高裙摆，将两条腿高高架在肩上，低头吻了下去。轻轻石药着她的腿根，留下暧昧的印记。</p><p>袁今夏倒在床上，呼吸急促，微微的刺痛，新鲜又害怕，蜜幽处湿得极快。明明……他都没有碰触底线。</p><p>腿心处的娇弱被陆绎含进嘴巴，软热的舌头抵开肥厚的蚌柔，轻添、重嘬，瞬间带出了汁水。</p><p>袁今夏双手抓着床单，上身挺得高高，脚趾卷成了一团。“哈～嗯啊～不要、不要了……”</p><p>秀致紧绷的下巴被喷了一道沛水，陆绎挑眉笑了笑，停了片刻，眼底汹涌着情欲，放下瘫软的袁今夏，捞着她起身，长舌肆意挑开她的口腔。</p><p>他……太怀念了。软玉温香抱满怀。</p><p>“袁小姐，似乎很满意。”</p><p>袁今夏找回一丝神智，才想明白，他刚刚做了什么。捶着他的胸膛，面色潮红。“变态、流氓、大色魔……”</p><p>陆绎动手脱了自己的衣服，刺啦一声，拉开裤子拉链，捉着袁今夏的手，掏出那庞然巨物。</p><p>“这，才哪到哪？”</p><p>袁今夏被迫拢着手，上上下下摸了把那物什，看着那东西进入了自己。</p><p>“啊～”</p><p>“嗯～”</p><p>窄小的蜜道包裹着巨物，被绞得湿滑，陆绎是爽得不行。</p><p>很久没有做，袁今夏被胀得不行，那东西又粗又长，又吞了整根，不用他动一动，下体分泌的沛水一波一波。</p><p>两片汩汩流汁的肥美肉片被撑到极致，陆绎看得眼热心慌，一开始控制着力道，到了后来，理智烧得慌，干脆放任自己。</p><p>袁今夏哪里受过这种激烈，咿咿呀呀地求饶，咒骂，全然无用，眼泪掉得可怕，下体咕咕作响的汁水更可怕。</p><p>到了末尾，陆绎玩心大起，找到藏匿的花珠，大拇指刺激、碾压，袁今夏战栗痉挛着尖叫，最后受不住，沉沉晕了过去。</p><p>陆绎也近临界点，在她身体里抖了抖，没有退出来。</p><p>晕过去的女人，睡衣已经被撕成两片，白鼓鼓的双乳满是指痕，下体小小的缝隙被撑弄着，瘦薄的肚皮有着一点形状，星星点点流着淫水。</p><p>陆绎不由地吞吞口水，那东西又硬了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>